ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 41 8/18/15
Episode 41 of Pure Class Championship Wrestling (PCCW). Match card Write the first section of your page here. Show results Pure Class Championship Wrestling (PCCW) Episode 41 (Live Event) (Network: Sci-fi Channel) (Took Place: 8/18/15) (Town: Los Angeles, California) (Stadium: Staples Center) Singles Match Hydro vs. Sean Waltman Order of Spots and bumps in the match: -The sign of respect between the two wrestlers before the match begins. -Both Hydro and Sean lock up as Sean goes around his arm and puts Hydro in a hammer lock, and then Sean shows off some of what he learned from the WWF, WCW, and TNA. -Hydro attempts to get out of it but gets put into a side headlock and he pushes Sean off the ropes and goes for a shoulder tackle knocking Sean off his feet hard, then Hydro runs the left ropes as Sean rolls onto his stomach and then leap frogs over Hydro and then attempts a hiptoss but Hydro knew what was going to happen and stomps on his back and lifts Sean up and goes for a gutwrench throw and gets a two count out of it. -Hydro gets in position and attempts a triple German Suplex but Sean fights out of it and runs the ropes but gets pegged in the face by a masked man with brass knuckles who forgets to take the Knuckles back and leaves them on the mat, and Hydro hooks him up between his legs and lifts him up and drops down and goes for the pin and gets the 3 count. WINNER: Hydro via Cradle Piledriver Aftermath: After the match Hydro is confused about what happened and then sees a object on the mat and Sean thinks that he hit him with it and he lays Hydro out and then walks out of the ring pissed off. (Commercial Break) _____________________________________________________________________________ After the Commercial Break PCCW Interviewer Luke Thunder tries to interview the PCCW World Heavyweight Champion Matt Hardy about what happened out there earlier in the show and Matt only had this to say. Matt Hardy: I think that its bull (bleep) for me to defend my title tonight when I already defended it against the so called Phenomenal One AJ Styles, what so great about him is he walked out on TNA to go to New Japan and yet he's allowed to come here and attempt to take away my title no not happening and whoever General Manger Anderson has for me I will kick their ass and still be the PCCW Heavyweight Champion of the World now get out of here I've got to warm up for my match. Tag Team Match Motor City Machine Guns (Alex Shelly/Chris Sabin) vs. Lucha Dragons (Samurai Del Soy/Sin Cara) *Winners: Motor City Machine Guns via Sabin's Cradle Shot DDT Results: Both Teams were showing off their skills and putting on great High flying and technical skills on each other, and the Guns being the most experience Tag team kept it up with the frequent tags in and out, keeping Del Soy from tagging in the mystical Sin Cara. But they couldn't keep it up for long when Del Soy hot tagged Sin Cara into the match and things quicken very fast Sin Cara does a Step up Enzuigiri kick to Sabin and gets a two count out of it, Sin Cara attempts to go to the top rope with Sabin in hand while Del Soy kept Shelly from stopping Shelly from trying to save his tag partner but Sabin comes too and puts Sin Cara on his shoulders and hits the Cradle Shot from the top rope and goes for the pin and gets the 3 count out of it. Aftermath: After the match both teams shook each other's hands as a sign of respect. (Next Commercial Break) ______________________________________________________________________________________ Women's Match *Non-Title* (Rivalry revisited) *The Pink Butterfly* Jessica Pink *PCCW Women's Champion* vs. *Vicious woman* Rachel Fox *ORDER FOR SOME SPOT/BUMPS IN THIS MATCH: -These two women locked up with Jessica showing what she learned in the Hart Dungeon under the teaching of Natalya and WWE Hall of Famer Bret Hart. -Rachel hit a few power moves on Jessica like elbow drops and a power Irish whip and a couple of German Suplexes and got a two count out of it and tries to get her to submit to a single leg Boston Crab but it gets countered into a sharp shooter by Jessica, but Rachel crawls to the ropes and gets the submission hold broken and she hits her Crow's nest (Reserve STO) and gets a 2 count out of it. -Jessica gets up and jumps over a spear and then blocks an Elbow and uses an Ace Cutter (Ace Walker taught her a few moves), and gets a two count out of it as well and the she grabs Rachel's foot flips her back on her feet and hooks her in the piledriver position and hits the Pink Driver (Piledriver) and gets the 3 count out of it. WINNER: *PCCW Women's Champion* "The Pink Butterfly" Jessica Pink Aftermath: After the Match Jessica and Omega brawled in the ring Omega tries to go for a move but she gets thrown out onto the apron and Jessica hits her with a Spear of her own and knocks her off the Apron. (Commercial break) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Single Match Johnny "Epic" Douglas vs. Chris Storm *Winner: Johnny "Epic" Douglas via the Epic fail ( Underhook DDT) Result: This match was just a one sided match due to Chris being jumped from behind by Johnny and thrown into the ring post, and Johnny was just dominate and hit the Epic Fail and got the 3 count. Aftermath: Johnny got the microphone and told the ROH Fans that he'll be the next ROH World Television Champion and he doesn't care if it's that "pathetic" Ace Walker cause I'll get my payback against him one day just you wait and he drops the microphone and raises his hands in the air as fans boo him heavily. Singles Match (Non-Title) *First time encounter* (Champion vs. Champion) "The War King" Andrew Slayer *PCCW Pure Champion vs. "King of Future Flight* Ace Walker *PCCW Undisputed Television Champion* *Winner: Andrew Slayer via DQ Results: This Match started out hot and heavy between both Andrew and Ace who have a ton of respect for each other and Tyler Youngblood, both men lock Ace showing off his skills in the tech and high-flying district and Andrew keeping him a bit grounded up not much he misses a few clotheslines and Ace hits a spinning neckbreaker and gets a 2 count out of it and attempts to go for the Ace in the Hole (Ace Cutter) but Andrew gets out of it and hits a spinebuster and gets a two count out of it as well both men showing why they are in ROH and why they think they can be the next ROH World Champion but before the match could continue Finn Balor comes out and hits Andrew in the back with the steel chair and then hits Ace with the Bloody Sunday and looks at what he did. Aftermath: Finn kneels down at Slayer holding the ROH Pure Championship and grabs him by his hair and it looks like he's going for a Crossrhodes but he hits a massive Bloody Sunday on the Championship belt and he looks at what he did and makes a gun salute as fans boo him. Main Event PCCW World Heavyweight Championship Match The Icon* Matt Hardy *PCCW World Heavyweight Champion* vs. ??? *I Can Slam a Tornado hits as Matt Hardy walks out ready to defend his ROH World Heavyweight Championship against whoever the General Manager chose to be his opponent he snatches the Microphone from Bobby Cruise and speaks. Matt Hardy: This is a travesty and Bull (Bleep) I AM THE PCCW WORLD HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION I SHOULDN'T HAVE TO DEFEND MY TITLE TWICE IN A ROW, WHEN ALL OF YOU KNOW I WILL RETAIN so Mr. Anderson and Mr. Walker bring my opponent out to the ring so I can kick his ass to the curb just like I did AJ Styles. *Then "Cobra Clutch By Wu-Tang Killa Beez hits as Tyler Youngblood comes out to a massive pop and Matt Hardy is pissed off about it and not happy he's facing the one guy that made the ROH World Championship mean something again. -Bobby Cruise: This is your Television Main Event of the evening and it's for the PCCW WOOOOOORRRRRLLLLLDDDDD CHAMPIONSHIP, introducing to my left the challenger he weighed in tonight at 227lbs and comes from the windy City Chicago, IL he is a two time PCCW Heavyweight Champion of the world "The Last of the Dying Breed" Tyler Youngblood. *Tyler gets on the top turnbuckle and poses as the streams fly into the ring, and he gets down and leans back on the turnbuckle. -Bobby Cruise: And his Opponent standing to my right he weighed in at 234lbs and comes for Cameron, North Carolina he is the PCCW HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WOOOOOOORRRRRRLLLLDDDDDDD *THE ICON* MATT HARDY. *Matt raises the heavyweight championship in the air as Streams fly into the ring and he gets a mix reaction of cheers and boos.* ORDER OF SOME SPOTS/BUMPS IN THIS MATCH: -Both men circled the ring with an intense look on both their faces, and they lock up and Matt quickly gets to the ropes forcing the break but he kicks Youngblood in the gut and Irish whips him into the turnbuckle Matt hits the running bulldog and gets a one count out of it. -Youngblood fights back from the ground with knife edge chops to the chest of Matt Hardy and starts battling back but Matt pokes Youngblood's eyes and then hits the twist of fate and goes for the pin but 2.9 Youngblood kicks out and Hardy is freaking out by that and he gets in the face of the ref and then Chris Blaze runs into the ring and hits the Blaze of Glory on Youngblood and quickly gets out of the ring then Ace Walker runs down to the ring and he and Chris starts brawling and Ace runs him into the Ring post causes him to drop to the ground on one knee and Ace hits a low kick and Ace is ring side to make sure that nothing else happens. -Matt looks at Ace and they mouth off to each other while Youngblood removes his left Elbow pad and waits for Matt to turn around and nails the Jaw Gymnastics (Rolling Elbow Smash) and goes for the pin and gets a two count out of it and Hardy isn't willing to lose the ROH World Title so easily again he distracts the Ref and through the crowd Maria comes out and gets into the ring and hits the Seeing Stars (Handstand calf kick) and she gets out of the ring and runs through the crowd before Ace could get her, Matt hooks Youngblood up and hits the Twist of Fate the second time as he's going for a cocky pin Youngblood hooks him in the crucifix pin and gets the 3 count out of it. *Winner and New PCCW World Heavyweight Champion: "The Last of the Dying Breed" Tyler Youngblood Aftermath: Streamers fly down as the fans go wild and cheer as Youngblood is handed the PCCW World Heavyweight Championship title, by Ace Walker and the two shake hands and Ace raises his hand up as the wrestlers get out of the ring Johnny Gargano hooks Youngblood up and hits the Hunts Dount (Reserve STO) on top of the title as fans are completely silent after what happened.